


flowers

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Coda to Episode 69, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: at the xorhaus, after.





	flowers

Jester sits in a room full of flowers.

It's near empty. The furniture is spartan, just the bed and desk and chairs. The only thing Yasha bought for her room, in their spree of furnishings, was a fur blanket, and it now wraps around Jester's shoulders as she leans against the wall.

If it weren't for the flowers, there would be no sign this room belonged to anyone, was anything more than a guest room.

There would be no sign that Yasha had ever been a member of the Mighty Nein.

They don't have anything. All that she had she took with her. Is trapped in that tomb where they left her. So far away from them. So far away from home.

She pulls out her sketchbook and draws Yasha again. She doesn't have enough drawings of Yasha, not nearly enough, seeing as it's the only thing that's left of her, the only thing that's left to remember she existed beside flowers on the wall that could be anyone's. She draws Yasha's face again and again, and tries desperately to hold on to the details she knows are fleeting from her mind.

She flips back, tries to find sketches she took watching, and stares far too long at a page she drew so long ago, of Molly and Yasha sitting next to each other. It was in Hupperdook, she thinks. Molly's hair is full of flowers. The silk ones that never die.

Blanket still draped around her shoulders, she makes her way up to the tree, and she takes a flower from the garden, pressing it between the pages, next to the drawing.

She pulls her knees close, and stares up, through the branches, and the dark, forever-night sky.

Despite how hard she calls for them, no storm clouds come.

**Author's Note:**

> and then yasha comes back and gives jester all the hugs and everything is fine. right? right?? right?????????


End file.
